


The best trip of our lives

by mrdriveradam



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Family Issues, First Dates, First Kiss, Harry Potter References, Misinformation, Misunderstandings, Prom, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Tournaments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrdriveradam/pseuds/mrdriveradam
Summary: Rey and Ben meet on a trip, but what are the chances of them living in the same place?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. The girl from the train

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Hello!
> 
> This fic is going to be super fluffy and full of Harry Potter references. I based this fic on my best friend's story and she said I should post it. Sorry for any typos I wrote this in Portuguese first and didn't have any intention on posting!
> 
> I hope you enjoy, good reading!

He really didn't want to come, but his parents drag him here on this _'beautiful'_ birthday family trip trying to repair all the missing birthdays.

Ben's plans for his birthday was to stay at home and play Fortnite all day. It's not a big thing and something that he already doesn't do on normal days, but at least he could order hamburgers and a big slice of brownie.

A week before his birthday, Ben wakes up and do his ordinary routine: get up, go the bathroom, brush his teeth, go downstairs and eat his usual bowl of cereal. When he was in the middle of the stairs, he could smell something different, food, more specific, pancakes, his grandmother's pancakes. His house usually doesn't smell anything, his parents are never home, so he always does his food himself.

Arriving at the kitchen, Ben sees his father sit on a stool and his mother at the stove putting the dough with a ladle on the frying pan.

"Oh Ben, you already up. This is supposed to be a surprise." Leia points to a tray with a glass full of apple juice, cookies, and a space that was supposed to be the plate with the pancakes. "We were going to give you breakfast in bed, to give your birthday gift."

"You bought me a gift?" The boy looks surprised by what his mother just said.

"We always buy you a gift." She replies with a smile that you could feel a little sadness on it.

"Well, at least you both were going to give me personally this time. Usually is the mailman who gives me."

The kitchen is filled with an uncomfortable silence. Ben knows that the words that he said were like knives on his parent's hearts, but he could do nothing since they are the truth.

"Here we go." Han hands him a yellow envelope that it was beside his elbow on the countertop of the kitchen.

Ben opens and takes the papers out. It was plane tickets to France.

"Did you liked it?" His mother asks with visible excitement in her voice.

This was not what he expected. He thought it was money, something that they already give him a lot. He never thought that it was a family trip to France. Ben didn't want to destroy their parent's hearts, especially his mother, even if he has already done it before.

"France, it seems great." He tries to come up with a smile, even if he isn't happy to travel with his parents on an apologetic trip.

"Oh no honey, our trip is to Europe. France is just the first destination."

_Oh, that's great._

The last years were very bad for Ben and his parents, but the last year in specific was the worst. Ben was putting all his powers in the school, but at a certain point, he couldn't handle it anymore. He always was an outstanding student, since middle school, but her parents never gave really shit about all his A+ grades, they were always never at home and they really didn't care about him either, so in his junior year, he exploded and finally told them what he felt.

 _Guilt_ was all that was written on his parents' faces. Ben was very cruel too, he didn't calculate his words, but this brought them here. His parents are trying to be better, staying more at home (much as possible, they both have very demanding jobs.) and trying to talk to him. Ben was trying to open up to them, but this was something that he was very glad to do in therapy.

This summer vacation Ben wanted to spend time with his friends and doing things that he liked since this is his last vacation as a high schooler. Mentally his already preparing himself for his senior year.

He really didn't want to come to Europe. The problem wasn't even Europe, but the whole thing and what it means, but here they are going to their last destination: _London_.

Ben has already been to Europe a couple of times. He has a traumatic story, especially with Scotland, when his mother sends him there to boarding school in his freshman year and it was a terrible, terrible idea.

He really can’t lie saying that was bad going to the Louvre, or the Coliseum or meet the Rothenburg ob der Tauber. His parents, he doesn't like to say that they are bothering him, after all, they are his parents, but they are trying too hard.

 _At least they are trying,_ it's what crosses his mind.

This snaps something in Ben's head, they are _really_ trying. They know that it won't erase the things they did, but it will maybe change from now on. So, maybe he will make a little effort and try a bit too.

He's never had been to London, the aura of the place, being at the land of the Queen is a different feeling. The air smells different and the wind is more refreshing.

Something that Ben was very excited to go to was the Harry Potter Studio Tour. This was another part of the surprise gift of his parents, Ben is a big nerd and a huge Harry Potter fan so this was awesome.

He tried to contain the excitement the most as he can. His mother took pictures of him in every place and little thing, it was not even seen like that their relationship has a (huge) gap.

The first time he sees her he was in a line waiting to do an activity inside the Hogwarts Express. She was sitting in the train carriage with what Ben thinks is her parents and a boy that he likes to think is her brother.

When his eyes landed on her, his world stopped. Ben didn't hear anything or see anything in his surrounding, it was all her. His chest was filled with an unfamiliar warmth and he couldn't see but he could felt that his cheeks were very pink, his hands were sweating, and felt anxiety built upon him.

The moment she looked at him, Ben quickly took his eyes out of her. _God, why I have to be so shy,_ he wished that he could just go and talk to her and who knows ask for her number. However, when his thought crossed his mind, she was already walking out of the train and it was his turn. But that was okay, what was the possibility of her living near him, right?

In short, Ben could say the trip was great. He enjoyed his gift more than he would think he would; talked with his parents, this was something important. Han and Leia know that this won't make better for the past, but it could make it better for the future. Ben's first instincts were to shut them down, however, what he did was to show that he was glad to see that they cared, but also let very clear that he won't heal in a second. For Han and Leia, this was more than enough.

This was their last night in London, in the next day afternoon they were going back to Boston. His father chose the tourist attraction of the night. Han wanted to go on a London tour on the famous red bus of the city, the Routemaster.

They went to the second floor, to could look at the city properly and feel the breeze. Leia and Han set on a side of the corridor and Ben set alone on the other side. It had an empty seat on his side and he was kind of glad no one set on it, he could be a little alone for at least a short time. But then he saw a girl, the girl from the train and all the feeling that he felt when he saw her for the first time: the warmth, the pink cheeks, the sweat hands, the anxiety and now has something more, it was like she illuminated by a celestial light. Her hair was flying with the wind and her face was more adorable at the time she was getting close to him.

"Is this seat taken?" She asks pulling Ben out of his daze.

His system stopped working, he doesn't know what to say to her _, maybe answers her question would be a good start._

"Yes." Her face falls a little, "No, no." _What the hell is he doing,_ "No, it's not taken." _God, he is so nervous that he can barely form a sentence._

After all that the beautiful, now the incredible scented girl was sitting at his side. Everything was fine, zero panicking happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update takes place on Sunday!
> 
> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)


	2. The boy from the line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > And was there where she saw him again. The warm, fast beat, the urge to go close to him was all back again and for her lucky, he had an empty seat on his side.

Rey Erso is a British girl and she is the typical British that drinks tea with milk, says 'sorry' to everything, and adds extra letters on words when she writes.

She lived almost her whole life in London, but her father had an offer to work in the United States, so when she was 10 years-old she said goodbye to England and never come back to her homeland again.

After 8 years far from home and her family, Rey and her parents and brother decided that this year they could finally go. Her mother said that it was time to visit and this will be probably the last chance they have to do all together as a family because next year starts her senior year at school and college is a completely new thing.

Rey never felt so excited to travel before, she wanted to see her grandparents and feel the breeze of her country, eat the sweets, especially her grandmother banoffee pie, and her mouth is watering just thinking of it.

Landing at the airport, she felt her heartbeat in another way. She felt more alive in being in her homeland. Not that she doesn't like where she lives, no she really likes, but here feels more like home.

Her grandparents’ house looks the same as she remembers, the house was big and you could see that the building was from a long ago, but she loved every little detail. Like a black spot on the wall of the living room, this was created when she was seven, Finn was six-years-old, and they were playing football inside the house. The end of the story is not very happy for the siblings, but it was fun to play until it last.

The house was smelling baking bread, as soon as Rey sees her grandmother she runs for a hug, she missed her so much, she saw her a couple of times in these eight years, but it's not very often and she never was more glad to technology exists.

The family had some plans for this trip, they were going to be tourists and go to typical places to see what changes after all these years.

They went to the Big Bang and visited the castle of the Queen, but the most exciting place was Warner Brother Studios. 

Yes, Rey was a huge Harry Potter fan, she was the type of fan that wear T-shirts, draw fan arts, and have action figures and wands of all the characters. When she lived here, she never went on this Experience and this was one of the best things to happen on this trip.

When she arrived at the studio her heart blow, she got tears in her eyes, this was another place that she was feeling home. Seeing the places that they shot the movies and the costumes was an amazing feeling and a true experience.

Her whole family was sitting at the train carriage to do some short activity when she sees him, waiting in the line for his turn. When Rey looked at him, her heartbeat fast, her breath was labored _, God, her checks were so warm_. Rey distracts her gaze out of this boy, but her mind not so much. Her mind wanted to talk to him, ask him out, kiss him, _okay now we were many steps ahead, because what was the possibility of him living at the same place?_

When she had to get up and leave she looked at him the last time to say a mental goodbye for this crush at first sight. Their gaze met and the warmth in her cheeks was spread to her whole body. The boy was visibly flushed, Rey got scared thinking if it was possible that he read her mind and saw her thoughts. _Now, this is very far away from the possibility._

Rey was sitting at the table of her favorite restaurant; this place has the best fish and chips that she ever ate. Don’t let her grandfather hear that. She was having a nice time, but the image of the boy was still on her head, but it quite doesn’t matter, because she will never meet him again.

Sadly, this was her last night in London, she is already missing her grandparents, but also missing her dog BB. This trip was very important to her, Rey was going to start a new phase of her life and it was good to start with family at her side, she never felt so happy.

The last activity in London was a city tour on the Routemaster. She liked to see the red busses driving around the city; this is one of the things that makes London more London.

The bus had exactly four seats empty, the number that they need, but they wouldn't be sitting together. Rey and Finn went to the second floor. And was there where she saw him again. The warm, fast beat, the urge to go close to him was all back again and for her luck, he had an empty seat on his side.

“Is this seat taken?” She knows that it isn’t, but she would like to hear his voice.

“Yes.” Her face falls a little; she thought that this was the left seat. “No, no.” He quickly corrects himself. “No, it’s not taken.” _The boy had real trouble putting this sentence out. Is he nervous?_

Rey sits by his side and she can feel his warmth, is like energy towards her. His smell was of very expensive perfume and it was very, very nice. This night he was wearing glasses, it makes him look very intelligent. All these things she felt just looking at his profile. _Is she being creepy?_ Rey doesn't want to hear the answer, what she wants is run her hands on his dark hair, which has some light waves and it looks very soft. 

Details, Rey was looking at every little detail on his profile, until he turns his face and looks at her eyes. _Jesus Fucking Christ_ she was caught, now she knows the answer, she is looking like a creep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, don't forget to let a kudo if you liked and if you want to let a comment I would be very happy to read! :)
> 
> Next Chapter is going to be _**tomorrow**_ (Tuesday)! 


	3. The bus tour (#YOLO)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > Rey put one of her hand on his thighs and caress there before she kisses him on the cheek.

Ben could feel sweat flowing down on his forehead, he never felt so affected by a girl before. He can't attempt to look at her, but at the corner of his eye, he could feel that she was staring at him _. Fuck, it has something wrong with him?_

When he turns his face to look at her, her eyes widen and she goes red almost instantly. Ben was going to ask if it was something wrong, but he couldn't because he was lost in her loveliness. She had beautiful eyes that you can't tell if they are hazel or green, her face was full of freckles that it looks like a constellation on her face. Her lips were cute and looked very shiny and soft. _Why are you looking at her mouth in the first place?_

Suddenly she smiles at him and this is the prettiest thing he ever saw in his entire life. The girl with the prettiest smile was handing her hand at him, “Hi, I’m Rey.” _Did she just speak to me?_ He takes her hands and shakes, something that surprising him was her hands being sweat, _was she nervous?_

Rey cocks an eyebrow to him, _what she wants?_ And it hit him, he was basically shaking her hand dumbly, he let her hand go and nervously says, "I'm Solo... Ben Solo. Oh, God..." _Why he has to be like this?_

This doesn’t seem to affect her, “So, hmm... how are you doing?” Rey shyly asks.

After all this, this strange thing and she still wants to talk to him.

“Great.” Is all that he says. Her face falls with the short and dry answer. _C’mon Solo I know you can do better than that._ “And how are you?”

Rey smiles and this fills his heart with warmth, making it beat faster and faster. 

“I am pretty great, I’m visiting my family.” That’s something that he could tell, her amazing voice that has an amazing British accent. It took two seconds to hit Ben, but when it did all his hope that maybe he could see her again was gone.

"Tomorrow I'm going back when you come back because I can see that you are not from here." She says laughing at him. Her laugh was so gorgeous, like all the things about her.

“Yeah, I’m not from here, tomorrow I’m going back to the US.”

Rey suppresses a smile when Ben replies to her, it was too early to hope, and "Where do you live?" _Keep it cool Rey don’t scare the boy, don’t sound creep._

“Boston.”

She never felt so happy to hear the city name. Ben, this beautiful boy that she has a crush on it lives in the same city as her, _what are the odds?_

She has a crush on Solo, but for _why reason he has to be so quiet?_ _Has he didn’t like her? Not even enough to keep talking to her._

“Mhmm, so...” Rey hopes that Ben doesn’t make so hard talking to him. “I saw you on the Harry Potter tour, are you a fan?” _Of course, he is a fan, for what reason he would be there?_

Rey wasn't a shy girl, usually, she is not shy at all. Every time she wanted to go out with a boy she goes for it, but it is something about this boy, _Ben_ , he makes her nervous. Usually, she is super confident but now she barely knows how to say her name.

“Oh, you saw me there.” All of Ben's thoughts travel to the moment when he saw Rey. His evil mind already telling him that she is just talking with him because she saw him staring at her. _Prepares for the disaster Ben._

"Yes, you were at the line." She is smiling, this has to be mean that she isn't mad, right? "And I thought that I would never see you again."

"You wanted to see me again?" Finally, finally, she gets the chance to make a move on him, a real move.

“Yes, is kinda weird, but I liked you." She thinks she went to strong on him, Ben looks nervous, besides the fact that he is sweating even with the summer breezy, he is running his hands on his thighs and his feet are tapping the ground at a continuous pace. "I know it's kinda weird, but I think you are handsome, even more now that we are close."

Ben turns his head and look at her eyes, his mouth is open in “oh”, he is trying to form a full sentence, but he can’t.

This beautiful British girl thinks his handsome and somehow she likes him. It seems like she is trying something even with him saying that he lives in Boston.

But in the end, you only leave once, Ben is going to give a chance to her, — as she needed a chance— let her in. Even if in the end they become just online friends and his heart end up in pieces, but it's okay, because he liked her and it's better to have had her for a while, than never have.

*******

The tour ended too soon for Ben's taste, as soon as he let her in on his world changed, it was as everything was bright, and Rey was the light on his darkness. London looked more magical, Ben could see sparkles as he drove through the city.

Ben listened to Rey, she saying facts about the city and the country. Also, he figures it out that listen to her is one of the things he could do all day without complaining.

Number, he had her number on his phone and that felt amazing, it felt more like a promise and a memory of a good time he had with this amazing girl.

Rey is stunning; she and Ben talked about a lot of things. She loved the fact that he is a huge nerd and knows how to speak Elvish, something that she thought was sweet. She told him that she loves to bake and take pictures, she uses to have a Polaroid, but her brother broke.

The talk with Ben was something easy, she didn't have to push him to talk to her, he wanted to talk to her and this made her heart warm. 

By near the end of the tour she asked for his number and put hers on his phone, she couldn’t contain her excitement and told him that she would text him and he could do that too.

Before she leaves, Rey put one of her hand on his thighs and caress there before she kisses him on the cheek. When she is almost at the end of the corridor of the bus, she turns her head and looks at him, he smiles at her and that’s all that she needed.

Ben was at the end of the bus, so he and his parents waited for everybody to get out first. Ben stood up and starts to walk, right behind comes his father, he felt his hands on his hair, “She is a cute girl, kid.” Ben almost chocked hearing this, with Rey by his side, he totally forgot that his parents were on the other side of the corridor. _Jesus Christ his parents will never forget this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)


	4. The call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> > They talk, they talk a lot about everything, nothing, random things. Rey can feel in his voice some shyness, but with the time, she hopes that it goes away. Or maybe not, she likes the shyness it makes Ben be the Ben.

Ben arrived from London some days ago, he didn’t hear from Rey since the bus tour and he knows he has her number too, but she was the one who said it that would text.

He already had liked a girl before, but not as he likes Rey. With Rey his feeling is strong and he keeps repeating the things she said on his head and especially the moment she touched his leg and kissed his cheek, the feeling of her touch was something that Ben had never felt before. He wishes that he had done that back, he would like to kiss her, a lot for the record.

It's a Thursday morning, Ben woke up very early, especially for someone that is on s vacation. These last days he had been very anxious waiting for Rey's message, he sleeps thinking about her, wakes up thinking about her, he needs to relax and maybe forget about her, since it was forgetful for.

Ben is part of the swimming team of his school, but he doesn’t have a pool, so he goes for a run in the streets, feel the breeze in his soft dark hair and on his pale skin.

Seven kilometers, Ben ran seven kilometers on his neighborhood, he pushed too strong on him, but it was okay, he needed that. He finally released the stress that was stuck in his chest. When he was on the porch of his house, Ben receives a message from an unknown number, his heart that it was already fast from his run gets faster, and he barely could unlock the cellphone because of his sweaty hands from the exercise.

His answer is almost immediately.

He really would like to take a shower first, but this is Rey who is asking.

Rey knows that she was the one who said that would text, but she let some days pass to see if Ben was going to text her. He didn't. Girls usually do everything. She texts him and his answer was right away.

It was a weird feeling knowing that he was in the same city as her, he could be so near to her and she wouldn't know.

Since the bus tour, one of the things that Rey missed was his voice, his raspy and deep voice— she thinks that he is probably a good singer— so, to hear it again she asks to call him and surprisingly (or not) he says yes.

She is nervous to press the button to call him, but she does. It not even rings two times and he already picked up. The call is silent for a moment until she hears his heavy breath on the other side.

"Hi, Rey." It's a shy hi, she already can imagine him blushing to say this.

They talk, they talk a lot about everything, nothing, random things. Rey can feel in his voice some shyness, but with time, she hopes that it goes away. Or maybe not, she likes the shyness it makes Ben be Ben.

Rey is laid on her bed with her legs to the air and smiling through the ceiling while she talks to Ben. Ben that is a science boy and it had won swimming and a physics tournament. Ben who wants to work as an astrophysicist. Ben who needs glasses to read, Rey would anything to see that boy with glasses again. Ben, one day he will be her Ben.

Maybe she will see him in glasses. He needs glasses to read and in a restaurant, he would read a menu so...

“Wanna know something that I would love to do with you?”

“What would you like to do with me?” She can feel him smiling.

"I would like to go out with you." Done. It's out. She put on the world. She gave the push, now it's just waiting for him.

Silence, this makes her nervous, maybe she went too far again, “I really would like that too.”

Before Rey has the chance to ask when, she hears what she thinks Ben's mom calling him, "I'm sorry, Rey. I got to go. Can I call you later?"

“Sure.” Of course, sure, that’s what she wants, not actually, Rey really would like to be kissing him, but it’s not quite possible. At least not right now.

Go out with her, of course, he would like to go out with her. Ben would love to buy her flowers and take her to a nice place and then do some fun things after, walk with intertwined hands with her, kiss her gently and feel her skin under his. All that would be possible if she didn't live in England.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)


	5. The missing information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would love to know how she kisses and what her smell is. Ben bets Rey would smell something sweet and unique, very much like her personality.

Ben and Rey have been talking for weeks. The classes are back and they have never seen each other, even living in the same city.

Their friendship progressed a lot. They talk almost every day, sometimes is through text, calls, or even FaceTime. It took a while for to Ben lose his shyness and do a FaceTime with her, but it's not like she hadn't seen his face until the moment he allowed the FaceTime, no, Rey asked Ben send to her a picture of him using glasses. When she did the request, it took so long for him to send to her that she thought that he had left her on reading.

Picture, Rey kept thinking about the picture. His hair was messy — like he was laying on his bed while he talked to her — but in a way that looked cute. You could see that he was visibly flushed. His cheeks were very pink. The thing that really caught Rey's attention was the expansion of pale skin below his neck. It was only visible his collarbone, but it's still don't get her from thinking that he was shirtless.

They didn’t talk much this week, so today is going to be an update call, it means that they will talk for hours. Rey has a really specific question that she wants to ask Ben, she wants to know, once and for all if he wants to go out with her because if he doesn't, they can't continue this. After all these months her feelings for him aren’t just physical, her feelings for him are strong, more than she likes to admit.

Ben had said to her that he has the first phase of his swimming tournament at his school, that she doesn’t know where it is because he never told her. But, Rey would like to be cheering him on the tournament, especially as his _girlfriend_.

Ben calls her at their usual hour, 7 pm, Ben thinks is not so good for Rey, because of the time difference, but she never complained.

It hurts him knowing that he probably will never see her again, well in a long time he won’t, it will only be possible if he enrolls at Oxford, his dream college. Still, he is here talking with her and even flirting with her when she makes the move. It’s always she who makes the moves, he can’t bear say to her something since he never can have her.

Have her something, this is something that he would like. Not possess her, but you know to be allowed to kisses her and caress her face, put her hair behind her ear, and have her doing this on him. He would love to feel her touch; it will probably be very delicate like her. He would love to know how she kisses and what her smell is. Ben bets Rey would smell something sweet and unique, very much like her personality.

Ben would love all this stuff.

He remembers the first FaceTime that they ever did. It took time for him to do it, not because he didn't want to see her, but you know, it would be easy to continue their friendship without seeing her pretty face that is covered in freckle, with her little nose and her soft lips.

“Beny!" Rey couldn't contain the smile that appeared on her face when she saw Ben on her screen.

“Hey, Rey.” He smiled, “How are things there?”

“It’s been great, it would be better if I could see you.” Rey is going forward, _it’s now or never._ The first hint of the day, she wants to know how many will be necessary for Ben to ask her out.

Rey knows this is old fashioned, she is a modern girl, but she really would like to have Ben asking her out, it would be a reassurance that the feeling is mutual.

“You are seeing me.” He reassures her.

The boy is very intelligent, but just when he wants.

“Cut the bull shit, Ben." His eyes widen, he does not expect these words out of her mouth. Rey didn't think that they would sound like that, but they are already out.

Ben swallows hard analyzing her frame through the pixel of his cellphone. "I, Rey—" He mutes a _hmph_ , “I Really would love to take you out, but I don’t think is possible. At least not right now.” His face is down, for some reason cuts her heart, but she doesn’t get it why it isn’t possible.

"Why not, Ben?" Her words get out raspy than she wanted them to be.

"Quite simple Rey." Ben is almost in disbelief that she is asking him that. "You live in England and I am here in Boston. An ocean away."

What the hell? Why did he just say that she lives in England? Rey is very confused, how he doesn't know that they live in the same city.

Rey’s head is traveling through a lot of questions when she realized she just went quiet. Ben is looking at her, waiting for her to answer with a quizzical face himself.

“Ben, my dear, I live in Boston.”

He couldn't have heard right. It seems impossible that Rey has just said to him that she lives in Boston, the same city as him.

“What?”

"Ben I live in Boston, at Chandrila Avenue to be exact.”

His whole world is spinning. The girl that he has been pinning at lives just so close to him. _God, he feels so stupid_ , especially when he thinks that he could be with her weeks ago.

“You never said that you lived here.”

“I’m pretty sure I did.” She furrows her eyebrows.

"No, you didn't." And it's true, Rey asked where Ben lived, but he didn't ask her back. _Stupid boy._

"That's the reason why you didn't ask me out yet?" Rey questions him. Ben could see hope in her eyes like this was something that she is waiting for a long time.

"Yes." This is the whole reason why he is not with her, why he opened up to her, but not complete. The nights that he dreamed about having her close to him, to hold her hand, to hug her, to kiss her can finally come true.

"Would you like to ask me now?" Rey's voice full filled with confidence and at the same time full of unsure.

“This Saturday is good for you?” He tries to push back his flush.

She is taking a time to answer, maybe she was just joking, maybe the internet bugged, it doesn't matter, his anxiety was hitting him. Ben fixed his glasses on his face, something that he does when he is nervous.

Rey smiles, "Saturday is perfect for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)


	6. The finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The world that surrounds him doesn’t exist. He can feel the breezy on his hair, but at the end is all him and Rey.

Ben would not pick Rey at her house; they agreed to meet at the park near the place that Ben choose to meet Rey.

Ben has never been so nervous, yes, he has been talking to Rey and know her very well, but still. Now all is real.

He arrived 25 minutes early at the park, trying to keep it cool and relax since this is Rey and Rey likes him too.

Ben is sitting at a bench in the park trying to pass time on his phone. The autumn breezy is refreshing on his face, he closes his eyes and relaxes with the wind.

When Ben feels the touch of a hand on his shoulder he almost jumps out of the bench, turning back to see what it was, he doesn't see anything, but he hears her voice in front of him and when Ben looks forward again there she is. And she is beautiful and small, more than he thought that she was.

Ben couldn't contain the smile when sees her. Rey is gorgeous, more than he remembers that she was. She is dressed in black jeans and black boots, her sweater is light brown and underneath he could see a button-up shirt that has a black and white checked print. Her hair was in soft waves and her cheeks, which are peppered with freckles, are red because of the cold.

Rey arrived at the park at the exact time, this just happened because the universe wanted because if it were to depend on her, she would be running late. She didn't know it what outfit to wear or if Ben would like what she wears. She has been on other first dates before but this is the one that she is more nervous about.

When Rey arrived at the park she saw Ben sitting on a bench, she didn't saw his face, but she knew it that it was him. She touches his shoulder and she couldn't contain her laugh from the jump he gave when felt her hand.

As soon as Ben sees her, he smiles. God, his smile that he gives her every time they FaceTime. That damn smile.

“Hey...” He says standing up, his face getting red. _God_ , she loves this big dork. This actually _huge_ dork, she didn't know that Ben was that tall and had such broad shoulders, the times that she saw him he was sitting or at a far distance. But she should just have told because his torsos could barely fit in the frame of the cellphone.

Rey really checks out on him, looking up and down. He's dressing in a big black coat with a grey sweater underneath, black pants, and something that Rey loved it, black Converse.

“Hi.” She says back. Ben stands his hand at her, _such a baby_ , Rey ignores and pull him on a hug. Immediately his arms come around her. Rey has the perfect high to fit her head just under his neck, she can feel his perfume and it's amazing, it's strong, but in the end, you could feel something sweet, just like him.

Ben's hands are drawing circles on her back, Rey moves away her head to look at him, Ben is all smiles and she realizes, now, that he is wearing his glasses as she asked.

“I bought you something.” Ben nervously says to her as he hands her a black box decorated with a red ribbon.

Rey takes the box curiously. Opening she sees what it is and he couldn't be any more perfect. She takes the pink Instax out of the box and stares smiling at the camera. "When we talk you said that you love to take pictures and your brother broke your Polaroid, so I thought that maybe you would —”

Rey shushes him with her arms around his waist and thanking him over and over. She wanted to kiss him, but she feels that now is not the time. “Where are we going?”

"It's a surprise. But I think you will like it." Ben approximates his head near hers. "We have just to walk a little."

They started to walk in silent, Ben is looking forward, too nervous to look at her. Then he feels her hand on his, is just the touch of her slim fingers, but quicker they are intertwined with his. Her hand is warm against his sweat one.

As soon as they arrived in front of the place, Ben heard Rey gasps and this has to mean that he did something right.

Ben and Rey are huge Harry Potter fans, Rey more than Ben, so he chose the Hogwarts Café. It was a tiny place in Boston that was inspired by the saga. In one of their talks, Rey said that she never had a visit, then Ben thought that this was the perfect opportunity for it.

"Ben!" Rey says very excitedly, "I can't believe that you brought me here." She is jumping and all.

“Did you like it?” Ben is holding back a hopeful-anxious smile.

"I loved it!" Rey throws her arms around his neck, their faces are _so close_ , _so aligned_ , _it’s just..._ Ben kisses her forehead, it’s a delicate kiss and meaningful, but could be just a little _bellow_.

Inside of the Café was just as magical Rey took pictures of everything. It looked like a small great hall; the flags of the houses on the ceiling, magic objects, and the waiters looked like they came from out of the books.

They sat one at each edge of the small wooden table waiting for a waiter.

“Are you nervous?” Rey asks since Ben doesn’t stop to tap his fingers on the table.

“Yes.” Rey got his attention making him stop.

“Don’t be, it’s just me.”

“I’m nervous because it is you. I want it to be special.”

“It’s already special because you are my date.” She smiles putting her hand on top of his. “Come near me, let’s take a selfie and a picture with my new camera.” She smiles looking at him. The pictures were great and she can’t deny they look amazing together.

A waitress dressed up as Minerva McGonagall hand them the menu. The name of the dishes makes her delighted, all inspired in things of the saga. Rey orders an IncendioCheese with a butterexpresso and Ben a Bagel Potter with hot chocolate.

*******

"We are so stupid that we never told each other where we study," Rey says with her mouth full of grilled cheese.

Ben couldn’t disagree with her, he drinks a sip of his hot cocoa before saying, “Naboo Academy, you?”

“ _God boy_ , you’re fancy as fuck. I’m on Coruscant High.”

“You say that I’m fancy with you studying at Coruscant.”

"Well, at least my school is called a school, not fucking Academy."

"This is just because it's specialized in sciences."

“You are an AP, aren’t you?” She asks, but not even given time for him to answer, “You totally are.”

Ben rolls her eyes at her in a playful way that makes Rey laughs.

"What will you applying?"

"Astrophysics at Harvard, but hoping to enroll at Oxford."

“I can't believe I’m dating a Ravenclaw.”

“Oh,” Ben says dramatically, “so we are dating now?”

“Don’t we?” Rey asks clearly confused with his statement.

“You’ve never asked?”

“Oh!” She realizes her mistake. Rey takes a deep breath and go for it, “Do you, Ben Solo, want to be my boyfriend?”

“I do!” Ben grins at her, his smile is so big that is hurting. He never felt this truly happy.

“What house are you? What kind of person I’m dating?”

Rey’s chest gets warm and full of something great that she can’t quite identify when she hears him saying that they are dating. “I am a Gryffindor to let things clear?”

"And this beautiful Gryffindor girl will be graduating in what?"

“Med School.”

"You make fun of me because I am an AP and you are one too."

“I didn’t say that I was.” She denies playfully.

“Of course you are, you going to be a fucking doctor.”

The sun is almost gone while Ben and Rey walk through the park. Before they leave the Café, Ben ordered a Lavender Brownie for then split, which Rey ate more than the half.

Walk hand in hand wasn't weirder, they were finally in sync, talking about really everything, they both have talked a lot, but this is different, it's better.

Rey walks Ben for what he thinks is her car. She stops talking about her dream to become a doctor and study at Oxford, just like him to put her arms around him and hug him. This is something surprising for him, he's not a very hug person, but with Rey is different, everything is different.

Rey stands on her tiptoes, her face is close to him, she's staring at her mouth. Rey puts her head to the side just enough to attach her lips to his, but Ben stops her.

“Oh God, I—” Rey is trying to say something, she is clearly concerned (and embarrassed) that she did something wrong, “I’m sorry Ben, I just thought that — you wanted—”

“No, no, no...” He interrupts her, “It’s just—” Ben lets out an embarrassed breath, his cheeks are getting red. “I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

_Oh_. Rey tries to hide her surprise. Not that is something bad, it's just when she looks at Ben, this pretty boy in front of her, she thinks that girls are throwing themselves on him. However, she liked the fact that she is his first kiss, something possessiveness was lit inside her. She wants to keep Ben in a pocket and protect him, even if he is 6'2 tall.

“That’s okay,” Rey says in a tone that means that is really okay, “You want to kiss me now? We can do another time if you want.”

"I want to..." Ben nods almost imperceptibly.

“Okay.” Rey puts a hand on his face and slowly caress his cheek with her thumb, “Just relax, it’s me.” She smiles and kisses him.

Ben feels Rey’s lips on his, it’s _warm_ and _delicate_. His eyes close and his hands come to her waist almost like an instinct. This is the best thing that he ever felt, Rey's body against him, her hands on his face, and when Ben thought that it couldn't get any better Rey gently bites his lower lip to him open and this, this is even better.

Ben tries to mimic the things she does with her tongue and he realizes that it's not that hard as he thought. He is nervous, he can't lie, especially for the fact that he doesn't know what he is doing, but Rey makes him feel relaxed.

The world that surrounds him doesn't exist. He can feel the breeze on his hair, but in the end, is all him and Rey.

Rey breaks the kiss for them breath he is surprised that she is flushed too; he can't see that he is, but he can feel. She gives him a smirk that makes him shy. He hides his face on his hands, but right away, he feels her tiny hands on his wrists taking them from his face.

“Was it good? Was it what you expected?” Her gaze is apprehensive; she is scanning his face looking for some answer.

“It was even better than amazing.” Ben grins shyly and Rey can’t contain her relieved sigh, and of course, a smile.

“When we can see each other again?” She asks already eager to spend more time with him.

“ _Humm_ , surprise me.” Ben uses the same words as Rey when he asked where she wanted to go out with him.

“Very clever, _Solo_. Using my words against me." She says tilting her head to the said, "Okay, I'm going to come up with something to surprise you as much as you did me."

Ben, feeling bold steals a kiss from her. She is taken by surprise, but quickly she melts in his embrace.

Ben thinks that the more he kisses Rey the better he will be and he also thinks that it will be something she will not complain about.

Grinning, “Looking forward to it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mrdriveradam)


	7. The end?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “But it’s going to be so hard be far from you, I couldn’t have you enough, it will never be enough.”

The last time Ben remembers to be this nervous was when he had his first date with Rey. This is another date with Rey, plus her family. Ben and Rey are dating for almost three months, last week they had a date with Rey and his parents. She didn’t look nervous, she was very chill, to be honest. Han and Leia didn’t make anything weird and they loved Rey.

Ben changed his outfit by now more than three times. He doesn't want to pass the wrong impression and he hopes that he doesn’t screw up saying something stupid.

He hears a knock at his door, his mom opens just a bit and see the permission to coming in, "Son, you need to relax, everything is going to be fine."

"You don't know that," Ben replies by looking at the mirror, adjusting his scarf.

“Everything was fine with Rey.” Leia sits at the edge of his bed.

“Exactly, with Rey. It’s me what we are talking about.”

"They are going to love you, Ben. And if they don't I personally will talk with them to ask how dare they don't like my son."

Ben smiles at her through the mirror.

"But Ben, something that you should do is change this plaid scarf that you wearing for your navy blue one," Leia tells him getting the blue scarf.

Sometimes his mother is right, the blue scarf made everything looks better. He is really glad for her to be here.

*******

Ben rings the doorbell at Rey's house at the exact time she told him to be there. Ben clicked his neck and took a deep breath. He was holding two bouquets, one for Rey and the other for her mother. When the door opens, he sees her, looking like a princess on her winter dress. Ben thinks that every time he sees her she gets more beautiful, her skin has a glow and her polka dot dress makes her look so cute and pretty.

"Hi, Ben." Rey smiles brightly, like every time she sees him. He likes it when she smiles, he tries to make things just to see her smile again. "Come in." She makes space for him to enter her hallway.

He shyly and hesitant enters the house. The hallway is cozy and he already can smell the food. He says his 'hi' to Rey and kisses the top of her head, he doesn’t know her parents, for now is better to get safe with a kiss on the head. "I bought this for you." Ben hands her a bouquet of purple roses, Rey takes his hand and gives him a quick thanking kiss. Pointing to the lily bouquet, "And this one is for your mother."

“Trying to buy your way to her heart, Solo?” Rey asks him laughing.

“I have to give it a try.” He shrugs

"Don't worry; everything is going to be okay." Rey caresses his shoulder. "Follow me."

Rey guides him to the living room, it’s very spacious and it has a very big L sofa in the middle, a big TV and a shelf full of books. "Mom, Ben is here." 

A woman with ocean blue eyes come up of the kitchen cleaning her hand on a dishcloth, “Oh, hello Ben. You’re very punctual.” She extends her hand for Ben to shake; her grip is strong and a bit daunting.

“Humm, Hey Mrs. Erso. I bought these flowers for you. Rey said that lilies are your favorite.”

"They indeed are. Thank you very much, Ben." The woman smiles taking the flowers, "There's no need for Mrs. Erso, Jyn is fine."

"Ben, you better like fish, because on Sundays we eat fish and chips."

“I like fish, don’t have to worry.”

"Oh my God," Ben hears a voice coming behind him, he turns and sees the boy that it was with Rey on the train carriage, and indeed he ended up being Rey's brother. "The famous Ben Solo is finally here," Finn says with a territorial voice.

“Finn…” Rey warns.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Ben extends his right hand to Finn to shake, he suddenly feels a bit more nervous after meeting him.

“I’m just kidding, come here.” Finn drags Ben to a hug that he doesn’t expect at all. Breaking the hug, Finn says again, "Rey told me that you play Fortnite, would be open to playing with me?"

He did not see that coming at all, but before he has the chance to answer Rey's father shows up, "Ben Solo, a pleasure to meet you. I'm Cassian." Ben shakes his hand and he hopes that he replied with something, because his brain went blank seeing her father.

At the table, Ben didn’t make a fool of himself, they just asked simple questions about his family, what he likes to do, his future, normal things for a simple conversation.

“You also applied at Oxford?” Rey’s mom asked him.

"I did. I wish to have the opportunity to enroll there." Ben answered still shyly.

“Well, if what Rey told us is true I am pretty sure that you will.”

It felt great hearing Rey’s mom saying this to him, he feels safer to let the nervous go and starts to relax.

"Ben as you may know we all are British." Jyn starts saying — "I'm not." Cassian interrupts — "Anyways, Rey told us that your favorite dessert is brownie, so we made for you. We hope you like it. We kind of more a banoffee family.”

"When she says us made, she means me," Finn says to Ben.

“Thank you very much; this is very thoughtful of you.” Ben thanks and takes the slice that Rey is standing to him.

*******

"Do you think they liked me?" Ben asks Rey as she accompanies him to his car.

Rey puts her arms around his waist and buries her face on his chest inhaling his smell, “They really liked you, I can tell.”

"That's, that's great." Ben is leaning against his car door, "Babe– Rey You need to let me go."

Rey lift her head, “What you just called me?”

“Rey…” Ben says confused.

"No, you called me babe. Oh my God, Benjamin, you're so cute, better saying, Honey Bear you’re so cute.”

“Aaannm” Ben grunts, “We will work on the pet names.” Rey laughs and finally letting him go inside of his car.

Before he goes, she says, “When can I see you again?”

“You could always look at a picture.”

She rolls her eyes, “You such an idiot. I’m serious.”

“I will have to study this week, but next Saturday?”

She leans to kiss him through the window, “See you on Saturday Honey Bear.”

"I don't like this pet name." He tells Rey already turning her back to him laughing.

"I know. That's why I will use it."

* * *

When Ben wakes up, he sees the notifications on his phone. He opens and almost cries when he reads what she texted him. His heart is racing and his hands are shaking, it can’t be true, it's impossible, she didn't mean it. Ben never felt this way about anyone and he never had more sure that he truly _loves_ her, he just needs to make sure she does too because he doesn't want to get hurt.

Ben almost can’t type his answer; his eyes are full of water.

*******

Ben is in his place, waiting to hear the sound of to jump in the water. He looks to the crowd and sees Rey standing up; when she caught him looking at her she smiles. That’s all that he needs. He feels really happy to see his parents at her side, usually in his competitions they never had time to see him, so today is a very special day, in various ways.

Ben never felt such energy before a competition, after Rey arrived in his life many things have changed. His parents changed with him, for the better, and even if they come back for what it was, Ben knows that now he is not alone, because he has Rey.

When he heard the sound, he jumps at the water; he is swimming so fast that he did not even realize that he won. He just realizes when he touches the edge of the pool

Ben gets out of the pool, receives his medal, and walks towards the girl that is waiting for him at the edge of the bleachers.

"I told you could do it!" Rey kisses him at the mouth, something that he got better with time. It’s passionate and warm, but it is warm like the fire. This is what he needs, Rey.

“I think I just did it, because of you.”

“I think this is not true, but I will take it.” Ben leans his mouth and attaches his lips on her, this time they kiss slowly; they let the feeling travel between then, burns inside.

"I'm sorry," Ben breaks, "I let your shirt wet." Ben takes his towel and tries to dry Rey.

"I don't care." Rey takes his face on her hands like a sandwich, "I love you." Ben's smile is so big; Rey thinks it could light up the whole world.

“I love you too, babe.”

* * *

The first time that Ben entered Rey's bedroom was when she asked him to follow her because she wanted to show him something. He always was a little hesitant about that. Not because of any specific reason, but because it’s her personal space.

When she opened the door and light on at the light switch, he saw her bedroom; the walls were off white, and in one of the walls, above her desk were LEDs, like purple Christmas lights. She had a double bed and an attached bathroom.

Carefully (and shyly) walking as like he would break something, he takes a look at all the bedroom, at the same wall of the LEDs he saw a board with a clothesline of polaroid photos. With his attention on that, he analyzed every photo, there were pictures of her family, her and her brother, her dog BB and at the end of the clothesline, he saw the picture that they took in the café on their first date, with his name written at the white part with a heart on the side. He couldn’t contain his smile at that.

When he turns to look at Rey, he sees that she is observing him, her face is red with flush and she is smiling shyly.

She goes by the desk and opens one of the drawers; Rey takes a red envelope out and gives it to him. Ben takes on his hands and opens. Inside was a draw that Rey made of them, one of the pictures that they took on one of their dates.

Ben doesn’t say anything, just put her in his embrace and kisses her deeply. Without breaking the kiss, he places the draw on the table and takes her face in his hands. Their tongues danced against each other. Ben makes a particular thing that makes Rey do a noise, this is the beautiful noise that he ever heard, and he wants to keep her doing that.

The draw is the best thing she could ever give him. It means that she loves him, loves him enough to take some time to make a draw for him. This is something really special and that he will keep forever.

*******

"Rey, how many times did you watch this movie?" Ben asks pausing the film and looking at her face. Rey chooses to watch _The Notebook_. Ben watches any time of movies, horror at romantic comedy. He let Rey choose the movie, but it had to be a movie that none of them had watched before.

“I told you, I never have watched.”

He shifts on her bed and looks at her, “I can see that you’re mouthing the lines.”

With a defeated voice, she finally admits, "It's one of my comfort movies, okay. Are you happy?"

“A little.” He gives a tiny smile and stole her a kiss.

“How many times have you watched?”

“More than a hundred?”

“A hundred?”

"The movie it's not that new. By the way, you should have already watched." She takes a pillow and smashes at his face.

"You shouldn't have started this," Ben warned her throwing a cushion on her face.

* * *

This should be a happy moment. He is happy, but not as happy as he wishes. Today he received his application letter from Oxford. Ben went to tell his mother and father the news and after that, he quickly comes back to his room to call Rey and tell her the news.

She was all excited for him and when he asked if she had received too, she said no. Rey checked her e-mail and nothing. So that was it, this is how the end looks like. _Cold_ , _sad_ , and _broken-hearted_.

They still waited a feel days before making any assumptions or decisions, but nothing happened.

Ben said that he could apply to another college, but Rey didn’t allow him to do that.

"Will we break up?" Rey questions him in his bedroom drowned in tears.

"Do you want to?" He has tears in his eyes as well.

She can only deny her with head.

“So we won’t.”

"But it's going to be so hard to be far from you, I couldn’t have you enough, it will never be enough.” Ben cleaned her tears as they run down.

“I know. I don’t even want to think about this right now, so we’ll enjoy every little moment that we have together.”

“Every _little_ moment?" Rey snuggles close to Ben's chest.

“Every _single one_.” He hugs her tight against him, “I’ll come back to you. I _always_ will.”

* * *

Rey's favorite movie is _Love Actually._ If you have thought that it _was The Notebook_ just because she watched a hundred times, this one she probably has watched more than two hundred. Ben doesn’t like this movie and finds terrible, and the only reason he thinks that Rey likes is that it's a British movie. And yet, after all that, he is there watching with Rey.

Rey is a very creative person. She made a beautiful comic, full of a galaxy in the background to ask him to go to her prom. Mostly everything that Rey does and especially at this moment of their relationship makes Ben cry and this wasn’t any different.

Ben thought of many things that he could do to asks her to his prom, but they were never original. The perfect idea came when they were watching _Love Actually_ together (again), the scene between Keira Knightley and Andrew Lincoln with the papers on her porch, that’s the perfect way to ask Rey.

There he was, on a Friday night in front of Rey's porch with the papers on hand. He knocks and Finn is the one who opens.

"Hey, Solo, didn't know if you were coming today."

“I’m kind of not, could you just call Rey for me, please?”

“Yeah, for sure. What are you doing? Just curious.”

“A tiny surprise for her.”

Ben hears Finn calls Rey, after quick minutes she shows up down the hall, “Finn, what do you want? I told you to not—”

"Oh, hi Ben," Rey says surprised at seeing him.

He hit the play on the song _Electric Love_. The song never made more sense. Rey is like lightning in a bottle, he can't let her go now that he got it and all he needs is to be struck by her electric love. Ben takes a deep breath and starts to show the cards.

Rey tears are starting to run down her face.

Rey makes a sound that is a mix of a chuckle with a nasal sound from crying.

Ben put the last papers on the floor and a crying Rey throws herself on his arms.

“You can't do this to me.” Rey buries her face on his neck, “You’re so perfect, I love you so, so much.” She continues crying.

Ben pulls her away and wipes her tears with his thumbs, “Will you?” He whispers to her.

"Of course I will." Rey smile and kisses him. This is a kiss to remember, a moment to remember. Ben's hands are on her jawline holding her face. He kisses her fearless like he didn’t do this for years. His face is warm against her and she wants him close, she wants more. Ben angles his head and it makes everything even better the way their tongues touch, his hands on her body, the moment, everything. His heart is filled with a feeling that she can’t even describe. Sadly, it also feels like a goodbye, even then just for a moment, because he will remember this, it will be playing over and over on his head, like all the moments with Rey.

Ben breaks the kiss, much to Rey dismay, "Hi Mrs. Erso, how are you?" Ben waves looking at the door direction. Rey goes red and turns her face to see her mom smiling at then and going back inside.

“God, you really are the perfect boyfriend.”

Ben smirks at her and bites her earlobe gently. "I have to go. It's very late." He says on her neck.

“I wish you could stay.” Rey means tonight, but she also means here, with her, not an ocean away.

"I will." Ben gets all the papers on the floor.

“I love you.”

“I love you.” Ben waves at her before he gets in his car to his home and before he turns his car on the street, he throws a kiss, like every single time.

* * *

This is it, one of their last moments, Ben’s prom, after a couple of days Ben is going to take a plane to the UK. He looks at Rey and drowns himself in every little detail of her. Her eyes, her nose, the galaxy of freckles that she has across her face. _God_ , he is going to miss her, but ow it’s not the time to think about this or he will cry.

Ben Solo on a tux is something to remember, Rey is very glad that this is the second time she could see him in one.

They are at the ball of Ben's school, or better saying Academy. Rey chooses a simple red wine dress that the fabric of the skirt is very smooth. She chose this specific color because Ben said that was his favorite.

The song isn’t slow to dance body-on-body but has her charm. Ben spin Rey around and drags her close, even having no clue of what he is doing, this tall man was born with two left feet.

Rey had prepared a surprise, but she can’t take it anymore. “Ben, ooooh –” Ben spins her very fast this time, which makes her vision go a little black, “Ben, need to tell you something.” He stops spinning her and looking at her eyes.

"I would tell you a day before, but I can handle see your sad smile and your watery eyes." Rey says and gives a step towards him to be closer, "When you received your letter and I didn't receive mine," She already can see Ben's eyes filling with tears, "That was a problem at the system and a couple of weeks after I received my e-mail."

"Are you saying…?"Ben is trying not to let hope to take the best of him.

“Yes! I did it. Me and you together at the campus of Oxford.”

"I can't believe it. This is too good to be true" He takes her by the waist and lifts her off the ground spinning them around. Rey kisses him gently and feels the relief pass through her body.

The music turns slower, Ben brings her close to his chest, her cheek resting on top of his heart. She can feel the way is beating, it’s fast this time, he’s not nervous, he’s just too happy.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Ben asks after a while. He's making slow circles on her back at the area that doesn’t have fabric.

“Always.”

"I didn't want to go to London, you know?"

“Really?”

“Yes, but ended up being the best trip of my life?”

“Why?” Rey feels her heart starting to become fast.

“Because was there where I met you.” Rey couldn’t agree more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like it, don't forget to let kudos and a comment if you feeling on it! :)
> 
> It arrived to an end. Thank you for reading my story and we see each other on my next one!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mrdriveradam)


End file.
